Surdez temporária
by aposentada
Summary: Chega um ponto que tudo não pode piorar... ou pode? Veela!fic estrelando Narcisa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy e Ronald Weasley. Ler os avisos é feliz para manter sua sanidade.


**Autora**: Chris Ann

**Beta**: Tach-Tach

**Par/Personagens**: Draco Malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy, Ronald Weasley

**Classificação**: PG-13, Comédia

**No palavras**: 683

**Resumo**: Chega um ponto que tudo não pode piorar... ou pode?

**Disclaimer**: Nem te conto o que eu faria se o Won-Won fosse meu e não da tia loira.

**Avisos**: surpresa :3

**Nota1**: Perdi totalmente a noção.

**Nota2**: Ignorei solenemente HP7 e não lamento.

**Desafio**: 59 - Veela!Fic  
Par: Em aberto.  
Aviso: A veela em questão tem de ser um personagem preexistente e não pode ser o Draco nem a Fleur.  
Sugestão: Sabe aquele personagem que ninguém sequer pensou em imaginar como veela porque ele não é loiro ou algo assim? Eu começaria a cogitá-lo...  
Proposto por Alis Clow.

**Surdez temporária**

"Desculpe, mãe, mas eu acho que não estou ouvindo muito bem. A senhora acabou de dizer que..."

"Não, Draco, você não está tendo alucinações. Nem está sonhando. Eu acabei de dizer exatamente o que você acha que eu disse."

Draco suspirou. Fundo. Lentamente, se sentou na poltrona.

"Certo" – disse ele, ainda atordoado, tentando achar novamente a lógica no seu mundo – "Aquele é o Weasley."

Apontou para a porta do escritório enquanto falava. Narcisa seguiu a direção de seu dedo trêmulo, a ligeira confusão inicial se dissipando quando ela reparou na luz dourada que invadia o escritório pelas frestas pela porta.

"Exatamente."

"Weasley é um veela."

"Sim."

"Impossível! Digo... ele..."

"Não é loiro e lindo?"

"É."

Narcisa suspirou, fechando o livro que andara consultando com um baque.

"Eu sei, querido. Confesso que isso também me confundiu inicialmente, mas, segundo as anotações de nossa árvore genealógica, é possível, embora raro. Inclusive sua trisavó..."

"Então" – interrompeu Draco, com um tom mais histérico de voz – "não é feitiço."

"Não, querido."

"Nem poção."

"Não."

Draco ficou em silêncio, os olhos ainda arregalados pelo choque.

"Querido, eu sei que você não esperava por isso..."

"O problema" – disse Draco com voz fina – "é que eu esperava."

"Draco, querido, escute-me. Eu sei que deve ter sido um choque. Creio que eu não apostaria em Ronald Weasley como o parceiro veela citado pela profecia nem que a própria Morgana me revelasse isso numa aparição. Mas já aconteceu e não podemos mudar isso."

Draco fungou.

"Até porque Weasley está lá fora" – observou ele.

Como se para sublinhar a última declaração, o escritório foi balançado quando algo bateu contra a porta com tamanha força que ela chegou a estufar. Narcisa sobressaltou-se. Draco pulou na poltrona.

"É um erro genético tão horrível" – sussurrou ele, horrorizado – "Digo, qual era a chance de um poder latente naquela família há tanto tempo se..."

"Draco, meu querido" – começou Narcisa, apressando-se a socorrer o filho totalmente pálido – "Conforme eu disse, já aconteceu. Weasley está transformado e veio clamar você como parceiro."

Draco fechou os olhos.

"Era justamente isso que eu gostaria de ter ouvido errado" – suspirou.

"Draco!" – exclamou Narcisa, sacudindo o filho para trazê-lo de volta à realidade – "Já aconteceu. Weasley não vai ser mantido lá fora por muito tempo. Você sabe que uma fuga é impossível."

Draco praguejou baixinho.

"Mesmo que não estivéssemos encurralados, a profecia já determinou essa união há séculos. Não há escapatória. A questão é se você vai se entregar ou esperar que Weasley entre e resolva o assunto com seus próprios métodos."

Ele respirou fundo. Muito fundo. O escritório balançou novamente com outra investida do poder veela e, daquela vez, a porta quase cedeu. Quando o mundo parou de sacudir, Draco se desvencilhou da mãe e se levantou bruscamente, batendo os pés com força no chão enquanto se dirigia à porta.

"Eu vou sair!" – exclamou ele, um pouco menos histérico – "Só... espere um pouco."

A luz que invadia o escritório diminuiu um pouco de intensidade, parecendo quase pulsar na expectativa.

"Não vai ser tão ruim quanto você está imaginando, querido."

"Certo."

"Ao contrário de sua trisavó, ao menos Weasley conservou a forma humana."

"Certo" – repetiu Draco entredentes – "Assim que isso acabar, eu vou pegar essa bosta de profecia de união e rasgá-la em pedacinhos. Muitos pedacinhos."

"Como quiser, querido."

Draco levantou a mão. Depois de certa hesitação, colocou-a na maçaneta.

"Não pode ser tão ruim, afinal, vai ser só uma vez e acabou."

Narcisa engoliu em seco alto demais para que o estado de nervos de Draco não percebesse.

"Ou não" – completou ele, com a sensação de horror crescendo novamente.

Narcisa quis umedecer os lábios, mas se controlou.

"Não exatamente, querido. Embora a profecia não especifique a quantidade, acredita-se que apenas um cruzamento entre um humano e um veela seja necessário para... ah."

Draco começou a se afastar da porta.

"Para o quê?"

Narcisa fez uma pausa. Uma longa pausa.

"Veja o lado positivo, querido. Pelo menos o parto não será normal como em mulheres."

Draco olhou fixo para ela.

"Desculpe, mãe, mas eu acho que não estou ouvindo muito..."

Foi quando a porta arrebentou.


End file.
